Rules and Regulations
The Basics Civility and Courteousness *No extensive use of profanity. *Do not allow arguments to go out of control. *No overtly sexual themes in characters or storylines. *No personal attacks on any other user. *Be kind and courteous to other users. Editing *Do not edit others' work without their permission. *Do not use others' work without their permission. Plagiarism *Plagiarism is considered bad user conduct and will be met with the full wrath of the present admins. Co-Ownership of Articles * Two, or more, users may create an article, a story, or anything else together. However, once this choice has been made, there is no way to revoke this, with the exclusion of certain instances. Therefore, we ask that you choose your partner for articles carefully before going through with it. Sometimes working with people can become messy, and as such, it may end up with both parties getting in trouble due to the words they say, or the actions they do. ** Co-ownerships of articles can be removed from users if the user in question wishes to leave the project of their own free will. Forcibly taking someone out of a project is prohibited, unless an Admin intervenes and tries to remedy the situation at hand. This is done by a discussion between all the project owners, and at least one Admin. At the end of the discussion, the ruling will be made by the Admin that is mediating the discussion. Admins *Admins are not exempt from the above or below rules save for special cases. *All decisions made by admins is considered final unless the same group revokes them. *Respect to administrators is expected -- disrespect will be punished. *If an article does not follow Wiki rules or guidelines a warning will be issued. If at least an attempt to fix the problem is not made in three days following the warning, an admin will delete the affronting page. Chat Behavioral Regulations * Basic Rules apply to the chat. * It is strongly recommended that speakers stay on topic while in chat. ** This means when in one of our Discord channels they are only used for what they are intended for. ** Also, one should not suddenly change the topic and interrupt when other people are discussing something. * Breaking said rules once will grant the perpetrator a warning. Breaking them again will result in you being kicked from the chat by an admin or chat moderator for 24 hours. * Obscene images or multiple rule breaks will result in the perpetrator being banned from the chat indefinitely. Character Guidelines As a general rule, going against information confirmed in canon is not allowed. Formatting Guidelines * All pages require the use of an infobox, with the exception of certain groups and organizations and roleplaying pages. ** Storyline hub pages should have an infobox but is not required. * All pages must be sectioned off properly using headings. * When employing categories to your article, most of our categories come in plural form (i.e. Males), make sure to follow it. * Ignoring these rules will result in a warning. After a three day waiting period the page will be deleted if the page is not fixed.